This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A knee joint prosthesis typically comprises a femoral component and a tibial component. The femoral component and the tibial component can be designed to be surgically attached to the distal end of the femur and the proximal end of a tibia, respectively. The femoral component can further be designed to cooperate with the tibial component in simulating the articulating motion of an anatomical knee joint. Such knee joint prostheses are generally referred to as primary knee prostheses.
Knee joint prostheses, in combination with ligaments and muscles, attempt to duplicate natural knee motion, as well as absorb and control forces generated during the range of flexion. In some instances, however, it may be necessary to replace an existing prosthesis. Such replacement prostheses are generally referred to as revision knee prostheses. Depending on the degree of damage or wear of the primary knee prosthesis, knee tendons and ligaments, however, it may be necessary for a revision knee joint prosthesis to eliminate one or more of these motions in order to provide adequate stability. In this regard, it may be desirable to provide a cruciate retaining (CR) revision knee, a fully constrained revision knee, a posterior stabilized (PS) revision knee or a hinged revision knee for example. Furthermore, in some instances, it may be necessary to account for bone loss in areas adjacent to such knee joint prostheses.